Hearts Set Free
by michellebelle74
Summary: Valentine's Day story about a Prince Edward and a "Fallen" Princess Bella. How they met, how they fell in love.  Intended as a one shot, but I think I might add more depending on reviews.


_ "Guards! Guards! This way, the princess is this way!"_

_ I heard the voice, I knew who it belonged to, but I was in too much pain to respond. My brother, Jasper had found me. My only hope is that he found our sister Rosalie, as well and/or our mother and father. _

_ His cool hand moved the hair out of my face, then I felt the warmth of his wool cape cover my naked body, "Oh, Bells, what did they do to you." He held and rocked me, sobs vibrating through his body. But I lay there, unable to speak, barely even conscious, praying that the pain would end and that the Lord would take me instead of living with this._

**A year later….**

I walked to the great hall of the palace; it was full of laughing children. Some were playing on the floor, some were in the beds that lined the walls, and some of the others were sitting or dancing in front of the minstrels that played in the ballroom. My name is Isabella Swan; I am the former princess of Forkton. I say former because Forkton was raided by King Royce of Germany. He needed our lands, and when my father wouldn't negotiate, he sent a group of barbarians he was in alliance with to pillage and scavenge our lands. Homes were burnt to the ground, men were killed, women were raped, children were taken for slave trade…we were left devastated. King Royce had hoped we would seek him for protection and in return we would let him use our lands for his purposes.

But King Royce's plans backfired when King Carlisle, and ally in the neighboring kingdom of Mason, sent his army and killed the band of barbarians. While this might not seem enough of a message to send, the fact remained that the barbarian allies of King Royce did not foresee this threat and retaliated on King Royce's kingdom. After much talking with King Carlisle, my father, Charles decided that he would not be able to rebuild. The damage was too great, not only to the kingdom but to our family as well. The Swan dynasty had lost our Queen, my mother Renee, and with everything that happened to me, we needed something different.

So, arrangements were made that our kingdom would be an extension of Mason and our people would be under the rule of King Carlisle and Queen Esme. My father was asked to be an advisor and he supervised the barracks with my brother Jasper. Jasper was made a trainer to the knights along with the King and Queen's sons, Emmett and Edward. To make the alliance stronger, Rosalie and Emmett were betrothed to one another. A royal wedding was set for this summer. Knowing how I was affected by the raids, I spoke at great length with Queen Esme about my duties. You see, the King and Queen wanted both Rosalie and I to be betrothed to their sons. My father explained that it would not be in my best interest and the shock of the raids had left me emotionally unable to fulfill that part of my duties. I felt ashamed that I could not do that for my father, but I felt so loved by him at that moment that it chased my embarrassment away. The Queen had called me to her private chambers that evening; it was as if she could feel my guilt.

_ I walked to the chambers, escorted by Jasper, as he was the only one I could trust outside of my father, to go anywhere with me. I knocked hesitantly._

_ "Come in," Esme's voice sweetly called to me. When I opened the door she held her arms out to me and I found myself engulfed in a warm and comforting hug. I melted into that hug. Having just lost my mother and feeling like I was so unworthy of love, having Queen Esme show me worth sent me into a fit of sobs._

_ "Oh, majesty, why do you bestow such care upon someone so lowly," I sobbed into my hands. Esme lifted my chin so that she could look into my eyes, such love and determination there made her green eyes sparkle. There was no pity, just remorse for what I had lost._

_ "You, my brave girl, are worth so much more then you realize. You are intelligent, beautiful, caring, and strong…there is nothing lowly about you, Isabella Swan…"_

_ "B…b...but..." She pressed a finger to my lips._

_ "You did not ask this to happen to you. What they took from you was just a thing. It did not define you," She took my hand and lead me to her pillows on the floor by the fire and opened a box. Inside laid a small child's necklace, a cross of silver with beautiful blue stones and a black pearl strand. She handed this to me, "King Carlisle was not my first husband."_

_ I brought my eyes away from the necklace to meet her eyes as she smiled and looked down at the treasures in the box. There were small woolen booties, a small wooden toy, and the necklace. Sadness shown in her eyes, tears near the brim, and then she relayed her story. Queen Esme was out riding on her father's lands, her escort not far behind her, when she heard a babe crying in the woods. Not one to turn away from such a sound she ignored her escort's pleas and followed until she was ambushed by four bandits who were laying a trap for anyone traveling that way. They tied up her escort and proceeded to rob and rape the Queen. When guards came looking for the two towards nightfall, they found the escort, almost dead from his stab wound, and the Queen passed out from the attack._

_ "It had been arranged since birth that I was to marry Carlisle," The Queen stared out into the fire in the hearth, tears started to trickle down and I grabbed her hand to comfort her, "How could I? How could I marry one I did not know when I was so violated? I felt so unworthy, so unclean, and so guilty."_

_ "Guilty," I whispered, looking down at our hands. Yes, I felt guilty. If I had only stayed with Rosalie, hidden somewhere in my room…_

_ "If I had listened to my escort I would have been safe, but the babe." Esme sighed heavily, "They never found the babe. However, I became pregnant from the events and my father wanted me to kill it upon birth. I agonized over months, I couldn't look at the babe but I didn't want anyone to kill it, and as I grew so did my love for the babe. It was not its fault what happened to me, it did not asked to be created, I couldn't kill it. It was during this time that Carlisle came to the castle and demanded to know why I had canceled the wedding."_

_ She giggled then, it was a sound of pure joy, and "He was so handsome. In some ways it made it harder for me to not want to be with him. But my father explained what had happened and that is when Carlisle said the one thing that threw me."_

_ I looked at her, "What did he say."_

_ She looked down at her wedding ring, "He said he would make me a deal."_

_ "Deal?"_

_ She nodded, "Yes. He said that since I had 6 months until the babe was born he wanted to stay till then. In that time we would spend time together, chaperoned until I said otherwise, and get to know one another. If after the babe was born I still felt I could not marry him, then he would adhere to my wish and go, but would always be my friend. However, if I should feel different and would be willing to give our betrothal another chance, he would be there gladly to accept."_

_ She giggled, "I felt I could love him right then and there. I was ready to forgo the 6 months and just marry him! For him to want to get to know me, to see that there was more to me then a violated princess who was pregnant with a bastard child…"_

_ Esme sobbed, but they were tears of joy, "My lovely, Isabella, do you know what he and I discovered at the end of those 6 months?"_

_ I shook my head, silent tears falling for the both of us, "We found I was so much more than the rape. I would sing for him and father after dinner and Carlisle hung on ever note like they were a breath of air. We would walk in the garden and I would explain every flower there and what the color and flower itself meant. We would talk about literature we had read, politics in neighboring kingdoms…and at the end of 6 months, my Jacob was born."_

_ She sighed and looked at the box again, "But he was born stillborn. Carlisle held me as I cried, he helped me plan a service and burial for him, and gave Jacob the last name of Cullen," She looked up at me with watery eyes, "He gave my bastard son his name so that he could have a proper burial. Isabella, at the end of 6 months, after sooo much tragedy in my life, Carlisle and I found love. And I have never looked back! That man healed me, he healed me at my pace, and my darling girl, and you will heal too! At your pace!"_

_ I shook my head and looked down at our hands, mine trembling so, "Shh! I am not saying you will be healed in 6 months, but you will heal. Everyone has their own pace, their own way of healing. It may take a lot longer, but you will," She lifted my chin to stare at her, "And I will be here for you to come to. I will be your arms that hold you, the shoulder to lean on, the lips to kiss the nightmares away, and the ears to talk to when you need someone to listen. I will be here for you the whole way!"_

_ I hugged her then and cried till I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in my chambers, feeling the same as the day before, but with a spark growing in my heart with the Queen's face on it._

So here I was watching the children play in the Swan Castle Great Hall when a mess of bronze colored hair caught my attention. I knew who he was, had watched him several times, but never said anything to him. He was Prince Edward, twin brother of Prince Emmett, and the younger of the two by only a few moments. Has in his dark blue tunic and tan breeches, and his dark brown boots dusty from his journey. His sword and cloak lay against the far wall near the guards and he was currently dancing to "Ring-around-the-Rosie" with four of our resident 6 year old girls. All five of them were breathless and red, laughing with merriment as they sang and then suddenly all hit the floor.

I giggled; it truly was an adorable sight. Upon my merriment, Prince Edward raised his head in my direction and gave me a smile that left me breathless. He rose and helped the others up and bowed to them.

"Thank you, my fair maidens that were truly a most wonderful dance. But, alas, I must speak with Mistress Isabella and must bid you all farewell," He kissed their little hands and welcomed their hugs in return and then walked to me, still breathing heavy from the play, "I come with a most urgent request, do you have a few moments?"

I looked around and saw that I was not needed and nodded, indicating the chapel entrance across the way. I was feeling more and more comfortable without an escort, but I still wasn't ready to be alone with Edward. He smiled and motioned for me to lead the way. We both knelt at the door, saying our blessing, and walked to an empty pew.

"So tell me, your majesty, what is this most urgent request?" I smiled at him. Prince Edward had always been polite, had always respected my boundaries, and had never done anything to put me at ill ease. But we had never really gotten to know each other as I was always here at the Swan Castle helping the sick and the orphaned children.

He sighed and looked to the front of the church and then at me, he smiled shyly and then looked down at his hands, "I find myself in a very curious position."

"How so, My Lord?" I asked, eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Please, Lady Isabella, could I not be just Edward to you? I know that I am a prince, I know you are educated in such formality, but I would really like us to be friends," He sighed sadly and took my hand in his, "Do friends not use sir names?"

I blushed, he had never touched me before and I felt this bolt of warm fire run through my veins. I should have pulled back, but to tell you the truth it was such a welcomed feeling I could not bring myself to end it. I was still unable to look at him, but I simply replied, "I would like that, my…Edward. But if I am to use yours, please call me Bella."

"Not Isabella?" He asked, lifting my chin to look into my eyes, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were the same sparkly green as his mothers, and I felt the same wave of safety and warmth that hers provided come from his as well.

"I have not been Isabella in a long time. I no longer wish to be that girl. I like Bella, so please, if we are to be friends, please call me Bella, my….I mean, Edward," I moved gently away from his fingers on my face and smiled softly at him.

"Then Bella it is," Edward reassured me, "My reason for your help is that I have found myself in need of an escort for the Hearts Ball that Mother is having in a few months, and truly I need a friend."

He sounded exasperated, like the idea of going to the ball was unpleasant as eating a worm.

"But what does that have to do with me? Surely there are many women in the villages that would love to be escorted by you," I smiled at him. Seriously was he blind? He was so handsome that every woman that looked at him would sell their mothers for a chance to just stand next to him. Could you image what they would do to be on his arm for that night?

Esme's Hearts Balls were famous for their festiveness, but also because of the matchmaking that happened at the events. Many a happy marriages were made on many levels of the hierarchy. So it baffled me as to why someone so eligible as Prince Edward would have a problem with this.

"Well, I don't want to go with just anyone and I am afraid anyone I pick will give my mother false hope. You see, there is this maiden I have had my eyes on and has taken up such residency in my heart that I feel sometimes I am filled with only her," He sighed and pretended to be interested in the wood on the back of the pew.

"Well, why not ask her?"

You would have thought that I had hit him Edward was so taken aback, "She would not have me. I would not even know where to begin. She doesn't realize the effect she had and I fear she would run in fear if I even approached her. No, no I cannot ask her." Then, as if the idea just popped out of nowhere he looked at me, "You could help me?"

"M…m…me? My…Edward?" I was confused, "How dare I help? Do I know the girl?"

"In a matter of speaking, but I wish to know if her feelings for me could be the same for her, you could help me perform and experiment," He looked like a child who had been given a wonderful toy, his eyes gleamed and his smile widened. Truly is his joy increased his magnificent features and I found that, despite the warning voices in my head, I could truly not deny this man anything.

"What is your wicked plan?" I sighed, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"We shall spend time together, where everyone could see…"

"NO!" I protested and began to rise, I would not play tricks like this on a maiden, nor did the voices I tried to ignore think that spending time alone with Prince Edward would be wise. He grasped my hands and his eyes pleaded. I groaned softly and felt the tug in my heart to agree to anything he wanted. That the only way to easy this fluttering created in my stomach from his need could only be purged by giving in.

"Please, Please, Bella, you don't understand. I cannot think naught of but her! She floats amongst me during the day and distracts me to no end. I wish to take her on picnics, hold her hand and walk in the gardens, ride horses through the fields. I dream of this at night and my heart beats so I cannot stop it! Truly, my hear hurts and I cannot find a cure," Edward got down on his knees and held my hands so as I won't let go, "Please, as my friend, help me."

"But I barely know you," I breathed out softly, then looked into his eyes with hopes that he sees my fear and understand how nervous I am, "How would I be able to help?"

Edward rose and smiled down at me, "We will walk the gardens, sit in the libraries, work here with the children, ride in the fields," I started to move backwards, but he held me firmly in place, "I will put escorts with us at times you feel like it is too much. Bella, we will talk during this time, get to know one another so our friendship can grow. Tell me, a person in this world could not use friends?"

"And this will what? Make the maiden jealous to the point she shows her true affection for you?" I didn't like the way that thought made me feel.

Edward stepped closer to me, "If at the end of three months she has not made her intention clear and desires to be with me come Mother's ball, then I ask as my new friend that you be my escort," I gasped softly, "No fears, Bella! For at that time we will be great friends and it will be two friends sharing a dance and a meal, nothing more."

"But what if she makes her intentions known, what shall I do?" I like the thought of watching the dancing and the merriment, but I don't know if I could go alone.

"I shall still be your friend and make sure that you are safe, protected, and have a wonderful time," I shook my head, not sure if I want to agree, "Come now, surely becoming better friends with me and helping me is not a bad prospect? It would make my mother happy as well, that you have more support and friends around?"

I smiled at that, it would probably make Esme happy that I had another that I could trust to be with when others could not. That I was healing and making new friends. So, against my better judgment I agreed.

Edward kissed my hand, "My beautiful friend, you don't know how happy you have made me."

"Don't hurt me, Edward, please," I whispered quietly as I watched him ride back to Mason, a smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

And so it was for the past three months that Edward and I began a weird adventure into friendship. He would invite me to the castle for lunch with him and his family, I would invite him to come and help entertain the children. To my surprise he was really wonderful at. The children loved him and he seemed to be carefree and happy with them as well. For the first month we would do things in which Jasper, Emmett, or Princess Alice would accompany us. I knew that Alice was in love with my brother, it was fun to watch them walk around one another. It was like they were two magnets. When one moved in one direction, the other was close by. I had talked to Jasper about this, and to a small degree with Alice. Jasper said I was imaging things, that someone as lovely as her would not want to be tied down with him. That the raid had made him less worthy and that he had not but a knights life to offer her. She was a princess and deserved so much more.

Alice, on the other hand, thought Jasper hung the moon and found ways to watch him every chance she got. She showed up at parties in which he was in attendance, watched him practice from the library window when her mother thought she was studying her prose, and often would try to bump into him in the halls so she could be near him. It made me giggle and in awe of young love. I put a bug in Queen Esme's ear and found out the Queen knew more than the young lovers thought.

Edward baffled me though. After two months of spending time together I wondered who he was trying to gain attention from. I would notice Lady Tanya watching him. She was so shy I wondered if she could be the object of his affection. Then there was Lady Angela, but she was less shy, always trying to gain his attention. I couldn't think it was her as he expressed she was reluctant to approach him. Maybe it was Lady Leah, though she seemed to be pining for Sir Sam. I was not sure, but we continued on with our journey into friendship. We would walk in the gardens and talk about various poems and prose that we had read. He was amazed about my various favorite pieces and how we could discuss them at length.

One afternoon he surprised me with a picnic and we rode out towards the lake. He brought a book and we sat under the Willow. We ate, and then he lay down beside me and begged me to read. I found that I quite enjoyed reading to him and noticed he appreciated it as well. He must have felt at such ease that he slumbered softly next to me and I found myself staring at him. Who was this friend Edward? Who had captured his heart? My own heart pinched at the thought, why was that so? Did not friends want each other to be happy? But the more I thought about it, the more I worried that once this angel captured him physically that he would no longer have time for me, his friend Bella.

I stared at his closed eyes and the way that his lashes lay on his cheek, his breathing steady, his soft pink lips…and the shocking desire to know if they were as soft as they looked. I felt them on my hand, but I found myself wondering what they felt like on my own. I found my hand extending up to my lips to feel them and wonder what kissing Edward would feel like. Then I looked at the hand in front of me and thought what it would be like to do more then hold his arm, could I hold his hand? Would he want to hold mine? Surely friends held hands…right?

He stirred and shifted a little, a smile on those soft lips, and his hand placed itself on top of mine on the blanket…and there it was. The small warm fire that I felt from his touch at the church! No one had touched me and I felt that way, no one! Edward sighed heavily and opened his sleepy eyes to me, a sweet smile formed on his lips and it caused me to smile as well.

"I apologize, my dear, I didn't not mean to fall asleep," He stretched and I watched as his tunic rose and exposed a sliver of his skin. I blushed and turned away. I felt his hand on my wrist, "I truly am sorry, please don't be upset."

I turned to look at him and smiled, "You have not upset me, but it is getting late and I promised my father and brother I would dine with them."

With a quick nod we mounted our horses and rode back to the castle. As I dreamt that night my dreams were not of men chasing me in the hall, or grasping hands pulling at my body, or of disgusting noises made as they took from me what I was unwilling to give. No, my dreams were filled of music, and of laughter, of people smiling and talking, eating rich food. All this I see as I am being danced around the room amongst other couples, and when I look at the face of my partner I am met with green eyes full of love. We stop moving, his hands cup my face and he smiles at me and leans forward to softly kiss me. I woke up with a start, realizing that this was the first of many dreams of Prince Edward.

It was three weeks until the ball and I had effectively found excuses as to why I could not escort him or share an invitation for his company. Finally I was staring out the window of the library, a common spot that Lady Alice usually resides, when the imp herself appeared.

"It is a pleasant view, is it not?" Alice asked from behind me. I jumped a little because I truly did not hear her approach. She leaned over my shoulder and stared out the window, as I watched her. Edward and Jasper were sparing under the watchful eyes of some of the knights in training. They both were shirtless and sweat was pouring down them. They were making noises from their exertion and it should have upset me, those noises sounded familiar in the worst ways. But coming from two I cared about I found Edward's affected me in a different way. I heard a thump, Jasper laughing, and looked to see Edward smiling on the ground.

His happiness made me smile down at him, knowing he could not see me.

"He has been so happy these last couple of months. He smiles more, he just has a more festive air about him," I look at Alice again to see her still staring at my brother, and shook my head.

"He is trying to woo a woman that covets his heart. I must admit, I am still baffled as to who this muse is, but I have enjoyed getting to know him and becoming Edward's friend," I looked at the window and saw him staring right back. He waved a little and I waved to him, then I moved away from the window, "I hope she returns his affection. I so want him to be happy."

"Then put the poor man out of his misery and tell him," I heard her say from behind me. I turned and gave her a baffled look, the smile I saw there was big and bright.

"Tell him how I hope that our friendship has brought his angel jealously and she will make her feelings known soon?" I whispered softly, "I don't know if I…"

Alice came to me and held my hands in hers, I looked into her bright green eyes, "Tell him that your feelings for him are there, that he has wooed you into a stuper!" I shook my head and she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her, "Tell him, you little minx, that you love him and then we can be sisters! Then you can smack your brother into shape and he will marry me…all will we WONDERFUL!"

She clapped and hugged me, but I quickly withdrew from her embrace and moved towards one of the bookshelves, "While I appreciate your wanting everyone in the castle to feel the same depth of affection you feel for my brother, I believe you are mistaken in what you see between me and Edward."

"Isabella…"

"Bella!" I all but shouted at her.

"I'm sorry?" Alice stated, confused.

"I prefer Bella. Isabella died the day that those barbarians attacked her. I know I am the same girl, but Bella is what I prefer." I whispered softly and felt her hug me.

"Then Bella you are, but Bella is the girl that my brother is trying to woo, and that you are friends means that your affection for each other will mean more," She turned me to look at her, "You are so much more than a fallen princess. You are Bella! You are wisdom, beauty, laughter, and love. He sees it, he wants to love that! Please, let him."

She kissed my cheek and left the room. I was confused, was I the one he was wooing? I walked to the window, leaning back enough to be out of sight, but still could see. The men were picking up the weapons and moving to the next task. I watched as Edward picked up his shirt. He looked up at the window, put his hand over his heart, smile, then walked away. I shook my head, do I want to be this person. What if I am not? What if I confront him and he admits it is Lady Tanya…or Lady Angela…or someone else I have yet to think about?

The night before the ball I was a wreck. Regardless if it is me I had still promised to be Edwards escort and I think that made me more nervous. He had come to me the night before while I was in the library, watching the fire when I tried to read.

"_Well, my friend, she has not approached me, so I am afraid you might have to be called to duty," Edward smiled at me as he took the chair across from me. I sighed and closed my book, his statement confirming that I was not the muse, it had been someone else. Picking up on my displeasure, Edward leaned forward, brows furrowed in confusion, "Does the thought of dancing with me offend you now? I promise not to step on your feet!"_

_ "I fear that your unhappiness will show soon as your angel has not made her feelings known," I look up at him with a forces smile on my face, "As my…as my friend I would not have you unhappy in any way."_

_ He smiled and knelt in front of me, "You have become my dearest, closest friend in these few months, haven't you?" I nodded at him and his smiled widened, his eyes gleaming with happiness, "Then let it ease your heart that my happiness is ten times in size because I have felt the same about you. I have found you to be the most intelligent, graceful, festive, mysterious person I could become friends with. That I would not trade you for anything and I will always want you to feel the same for me."_

_ He scooted closer, the fire filling my entire body as it flowed from his touch, his eyes darkened, I couldn't quite discern the message in them, "Do you feel the same, Bella? Would you trade what we feel for each other for anything?"_

_ "No," I whispered back, feeling strange but euphoric, "I have come to cherish you, my Edward."_

_ He smiled and stood quickly, letting my hands go and starting to walk out of the room, "Then it is settled, you are my escort tomorrow night and we shall have the best night of our lives!"_

So here I stand, looking down at the beautiful dark blue gown that Queen Esme had made for me. Lady Alice had sent her assistant to come and do my hair and there were flowers from the garden nestled in my brown locks, done up high off my neck with a few curly tendrils hanging down.

I walked down the steps to the Great Hall in Cullen Castle towards the Grand Ball Room. The guards opened the doors and the festivities in front of me made me turn. I wanted to run, I didn't belong here…

"You look stunning," I heard Edward say and I looked up to meet his eyes. He stood there, decked out in his regal attire, his looked and exuded confidence, power, and I found that I was wanting to touch him. He took my hand in his and bowed, placing a soft warm kiss on my knuckles. I couldn't stop myself, my mouth and tongue moved without my consent.

"I have been completely wooed, Edward."

His smile was large and beautiful. His eyes were gleaming like deep emeralds that had flames behind them. Edward's arms came around my waist and he picked me up, twirling me around. His laughter was contagious and I myself happily giggling in return.

"Put me down!" I smiled at him. Edward stopped and took my face in his hands, smiling at me and looked as if he was memorizing every inch of my face. Both of us were breathing heavily but he managed to speak.

"I am so glad you finally came forward, but I must warn you, I have a very good friend who will be distraught she cannot accompany me to the ball." I stared at him, starting to move backwards, but he held me firm, not letting me go. His thumbs softly caressed the apples of my cheeks.

"Edward, if you care for another, I will go. I…I…thought maybe…," and then he kissed me. My entire being melted and I felt myself clutching the front of his regal tunic to stay standing. Edward's arms wrapped around me and I lost myself in the feel of his lips. They were soft, and warm, and they pulled and pushed on mine with a determination to make me realize his truth. And I found that my lips were answering back with the same need for him to understand that I wanted to be the one, to be his. His warm tongue ghosted along my bottom lip and I found myself gasping, opening to him. Edward sought out mine and slowly caressed it. The way it moved along mine made me more weak and I felt myself dipping lower, praying I don't fall. We soon parted for breath and we looked at one another through hooded eyes.

"It is you, my Bella! The whole blasted time it was you," Edward whispered as he hugged me to him. He buried his face in my hair and whispered against my ear, "I wanted you from the moment you came to the castle. But you were so sad and broken, I had to give you time to heal. You didn't want anyone to approach you and I never wanted to scare you away," He pulled back and looked at me, searching my face for something that wasn't there, because he smiled at me.

"I watched you heal, and unbeknownst to me my mother was watching me," He laughed and I giggled, "And she told me that you were a rare jewel and must be treated as such. I told her I wanted to get to know you and for you to know me and she told me to go at your pace. If you wanted me you would make your feelings known," Edward brushed a hair behind my ear and gently stroked my cheek, "And you did, didn't you my love?"

I nodded, but still couldn't speak, but I brought my hands up to encircle his neck, "I love you, Bella. You are my friend, my heart, my everything! I want to take you in that ballroom and dance with you all night, I want to kiss you in the garden under the moon…" He kissed me again and placed his forehead against mine, "I want to marry you and hold you in my arms at night. I want to kiss your night mares away, I want watch you bare our children and I want to spend my life raising them and making you smile, and laugh, and happy…"

A throat cleared behind us and there stood my father, smirking and tapping his foot. I know he wasn't upset, but he didn't want us to know that. He had caught us acting scandalous, but I knew he was happy that someone was this important to me, and I to them.

"I will be the deciding factor in that, your majesty," Charles said gruffly holding his hand out to me.

"Then let my intentions be known, my good sir. I love your daughter and I wish to marry her," then Edward looked at me, his eyes pleading, "If that is what her intentions are as well?"

I pretended to think for a moment, then walked to my father, taking his hand and then looking to smile at a very worried Edward, "I love him, papa. Edward has been nothing but loving, patient, and kind. He is a good man, "I turned to look at my father, love beaming from his eyes, "he became my friend first, put my needs and healing first. How could I not love a man who cherishes me almost more than my own family."

"Are you sure, my angel," My father asked, "I could put him on the whipping block…"

"Please, papa, I wish to marry Edward," I turn and take my prince's hands, "I only wish to be with Edward."

So there it was, three months later I was standing at the altar of the chapel in Cullen Castle, pledging our love to one another amongst our friends and families, and to the happiness of the kingdom of Mason. I even promised to love, honor, and cherish Edward as Isabella. I was making steps, he was helping me, and I was happy. I know I still have a long way to go, but with love, my friend, I could do this.


End file.
